Intraoperative Radiotherapy or Direct View radiation is a surgical - radiotherapeutic team approach to the management of unresectable or partially resectable neoplasms of the cranial cavity, thorax, abdomen and subcutaneous soft tissues. An External beam of radiation (perferably an Electron beam) is delivered to a surgically exposed tumor. No radioactive solution or sources are injected or implanted into the malignancy. Experience with Intraoperative Radiation Therapy in Japan and at Howard University Hospital, Washington, D.c. have been encouraging with minimal recordable radiation toxicities. Several Japanese Radiotherapists have obtained good local control of 5 cm or less pancreative malignancies with a single exposure of 3000 rad electrons, in a small number of cases. Pancreatic cancer ranks 4th in cancer deaths and has a static 1-2% overall 5 year survival figure regardless of the current mode of treatment. This pilot study is intended to determine the toxicity and efficacy of intraoperative radiotherapy in the treatment of local unresectable pancreatic malignancies. The pilot study is described and the long term objectives outlined. It is hoped that this intraoperative approach to radiation therapy will result in reduced toxicity to normal tissue and increased therapeutic effect.